


All the Time in the World

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Multi, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Tahani, Chidi, and Eleanor share a bed toward the beginning of their relationship together.Doesn't quiet fit neatly into canon- could be future on Earth or one the neighborhood attempts, whichever fits your fancy.





	All the Time in the World

Of course, Tahani had a king-sized bed. Eleanor shouldn’t be surprised about this. And it certainly made this easier. Looking to her right in the dim light, she saw Tahani’s hair, messy and all over her pillow. Looking to her left, Chidi’s face, looking calm and content in sleep. Eleanor sighed with equal contentment and wiggled deeper into the covers to get all the sleep that she could.

They hadn’t had sex, at least not yet. And Eleanor was fine with taking it slow. Not used to it, but totally fine and good, because when it happened, she knew it was going to be forking amazing. She liked to share this space with the both of them. She liked to share a lot of things with them, and sharing wasn’t her normal style. It sometimes felt like they all came from very different planets, but then one of them would do something so stupidly human, and Eleanor fell a little bit more in love. She felt seen in a way that made her want to be a better person.

Eleanor woke again a few hours later to bright sunshine through flowing curtains, the smell of coffee filling the room. Good coffee too. Chidi stirred at her side as she sat up. Tahani stood in the doorway, already dressed and looking perfect, with coffees in her hand and a white bag in the other.

“I tried to make some myself, but...” Tahani huffed, dainty and... oh yeah perfect, had Eleanor mentioned that? She was gorgeous and so tall, legs for days… “Please don’t go into the kitchen.”

“I’m sure I can fix it later,” Eleanor patted the bed beside herself. “Why don’t you come rejoin us?”

Chidi fumbled on his glasses and straightened. “Oh no, do I have classes today? I’ll be late!”

“No, it’s the weekend, remember?” Eleanor leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. “Relax, my dude.”

“I’m convinced I don’t know how to do that,” he sighed, but fell back into the pillows and her arms. Eleanor liked that there was a mountain of pillows for them at the head of the bed. Very classy.

Tahani sat on his other side, passing him one of the coffees. “And look, you don’t even have to choose what to get,” she said. “I just got us all my favorite.”

Eleanor accepted her cup and took a careful sip. It was fluffy and sweet with coconut milk. Definitely vegan, but also hopefully free trade, so she decided she was going to enjoy it. “What’s in the bag?”

“Oh, some pastries,” Tahani passed it over to her, and Eleanor had to extract herself from cuddling Chidi. She leaned into him, and Tahani leaned into his other side.

Looking in the bag, she plucked out a Danish. It tasted much better than the vegan coffee, fluffy and buttery with rich raspberry in the center.

“There’s something I need to say,” Chidi said, shifting a little but not moving away from either Tahani or Eleanor. He was staring at the coffee he held in a death grip in his hands.

“What’s up buddy?” Eleanor could hear some worry in his tone.

“You can always talk to us,” Tahani said, rubbing his back and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I like talking much more than not talking.”

Chidi took a deep breath. “I want you to know, it’s not that I can’t choose,” Chidi’s voice was firm, and held none of his stutter. “It’s that I choose both of you, if that’s okay.”

“Aw,” Eleanor kissed his cheek and then offered him some of the Danish. “I knew that, but I’m glad to hear it.”

“Same here,” Tahani said. “I want this to be a relationship of equals in all parts.”

“Hell yeah!” Eleanor knocked her coffee against Tahani’s in toast. “Take that world! We’re going to be better people together!”

Chidi chuckled and added his cup. “I can agree to that.”

Eleanor took a sip of her cup and then leaned to kiss first Chidi and then Tahani, quick pecks on both their lips. “For extra good luck,” she said, as she leaned back into the pillows, smiling contently. Yeah. This was going to be forking amazing.


End file.
